


No Time for Stalin (Unsolved History is On)

by H_W_Star



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: One Shot, Other, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Tsukki pretends it's boring, Yamaguchi loves history, a little fun fic, could be read as tsukiyama if you so desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_W_Star/pseuds/H_W_Star
Summary: In which Yamaguchi is a history buff and Tsukishima is in denial. Could be read as tsukiyama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of these two volleyball dorks belong to me; as always Haruichi Furudate has full ownership. Thanks to all who stop by for a read, and hope you enjoy.

“Tsukki, get in here!” Yamaguchi’s voice carried from his living room and into the kitchen, where Tsukishima was seated behind a computer. This was the third time in five minutes that Yamaguchi had called him to come watch one of Yamaguchi’s history shows. Hardly anyone else on the team knew, but the young pinch server was a giant history buff. When he wasn’t working on school assignments or practicing, he could usually be found watching a documentary or some such program. It was almost a sort of ritual for him to come home from school or practice, sit down, and turn on one of his shows. And whenever Tsukishima was over, it had become part of that ritual to invite the blonde boy to watch as well.

Tsukishima sighed. “Yamaguchi, I told you, I’m busy.”

“If you say _soooo_ ,” came the reply from the other room. Tsukishima turned back to his computer.

The reason Yamaguchi didn’t press further was because he knew what would happen following his friend’s usual refusal, as it happened every time he asked. Tsukishima would turn Yamaguchi’s offer down with his usual indifference, acting like it was boring and silly. Then, after a short while, the blonde would gradually inch into the living room in what he thought was a subtle manner, and sit down on the couch while Yamaguchi—so Tsukki could continue with his supposedly covert operation—acted like he was totally engrossed in his show. He would feel the familiar dip in the couch’s cushion as Tsukishima sat down, and they would stay like that for a while until Yamaguchi rose to get snacks or drinks, acting surprised as he suddenly noticed Tsukishima beside him. The blonde would make some excuse as to how he had finished his work and knew that Yamaguchi wouldn’t want to do anything until he finished the show, thus Tsukishima saw no option other than to just join his friend on the couch. Yet the truth, as Yamaguchi had quickly come to realize, was that Tsukishima actually enjoyed the history shows they watched, and would even talk to their classmates the next day about what he had learned.

This evening, a salt-and-pepper haired man looking to be about fifty was going on about some battle in the year 1788, in which an Austrian army apparently attacked itself due to a mix of drunken stupor and friendly fire. Shortly following Tsukki’s arrival on the couch, Yamaguchi heard a disapproving sigh, one that Yamaguchi knew his friend only let out when dealing with something (or someone) he found extremely stupid. Yamaguchi quietly laughed to himself, and got up to get them both something to eat.

The documentary eventually ended, and Yamaguchi wished Tsukishima a good night and a safe walk back to his house as the blonde left. Tsukishima waved back and began to make his way home in the dim dusk light.

The next day, after one of his classes without Tsukishima had ended, Yamaguchi went to go search for his bespectacled companion. Rounding a corner, he heard the familiar voice, and was met with the sight of Tsukishima conversing with a few other students in the hallway. Yamaguchi quickly pulled himself behind the corner and strained to listen to the conversation.

“…and ended up actually firing at themselves. So many of them were killed or wounded that when the opposing troops came, they easily took control of the town.” This was followed by a low sigh.

“Wow, Tsukishima! I didn’t even know that.”

“Me neither! Some people can be really stupid.”

“Mm,” was all the two boys got in response. As Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, Yamaguchi smiled to himself. His friend had once again been paying attention.

Yamaguchi rounded the corner and waved in greeting. Upon seeing him, Tsukishima turned on his heel and walked toward Yamaguchi, without so much as a wave goodbye to the other boys. Yamaguchi did it for him, then proceeded to follow the tall blonde.

After practice that day, in which Yamaguchi had managed to pull off some particularly successful float serves, he and Tsukishima began the walk to Yamaguchi’s house. Tsukishima assumed his usual position at the kitchen table, starting up his computer, and Yamaguchi dropped his bags down before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. A few moments after Yamaguchi’s third invitation to Tsukki, he heard the sound of a laptop being closed, accompanied by soft footsteps. Feeling the familiar dip in the couch cushion, Yamaguchi smiled to himself and turned the volume up a little louder.


End file.
